Time Matters
by Jayk17
Summary: What happened 5 years ago was a mistake. Chloe thought she was abandoned but turns out it was a set up. Can she live her new life okay or will the people she thought disappeared show their faces again. What about the new addition to her family.
**Time Matters**

Time always matters.

 _ **Five years earlier:**_

 _As my eyes opened I glanced around. The room was empty and I seen a note taped to the door. It's currently been three years since we've been on the run. Derek and I have been together for almost as long. Aunt Lauren thinks he's going to hurt me but every time she says that I grow farther apart from her._

 _I walked over to the note and it read:_

 _We are so sorry to have put you through this._

 _You and I could have never had anything._

 _I hope you and can live a normal life since we're gone._

 _Find another man to be with as well_

 _We will never see you again._

 _Goodbye Chloe,_

 _Love, Derek, Simon, Tori, Aunt Lauren and Kit._

 _As I reread the note over and over tears spilled over. They all left me, abandoned me._

 _I opened my eyes wiping away the tears and packed all my stuff. As I left I looked back only once but told myself not to again._

 _I was still on the run, people were still after me. Then I met another group of supernaturals. They allowed me into their group, later on though like four months later a man named Sean Nast made a deal with us. He said we could live in peace as long as we didn't run again._

 _Maya and Daniel were the sort of leaders. When I joined I made it to that rank with them. We had said we would train; get better with our powers then fight against them. That changed as we realized they weren't lying._

 _Eight months after I was abandoned I got really sharp pains in my stomach. I didn't know what was wrong so I went to the doctor for the little town. I then found out I was going into labor._

That's how I ended up in a small town with my now five year old daughter. Her name was Derielle. She had black hair like her father and an olive complexion with blue eyes like mine.

When I had her the doctor was surprised. She was part werewolf and Necromancer. She had both powers and they thought it would hurt worse for me to give birth to her; nope just the usual pain of labor.

Maya had twins a couple months after I had Deri; a boy and a girl. I was on my way to pick up Deri when I overheard a conversation.

"Yeah three new supernaturals are coming here. I guess Sean found them and they made a deal as well." I overheard Gregory saying to Nithania.

Daniel and Maya ended up together and to be honest when I first met them I automatically thought they were together.

Ever since Maya and Rafe broke up he would try to flirt with me but I turned him away. Same went with Corey until I told him about Hayley liking him and then they ended up together.

As I walked someone called my name. "Chloe?" said the voice I once had to forget. I turned around to meet three figures; three figures I tried my hardest to forget hoping maybe they were spirits and I could banish them.

Catching on Derek laughed. "Were not spirits" He said and I just glared at him.

"You have no right to be here" I said looking at them. That got a snarl from Tori.

"We have no right to be here? No, you have no right to be here" She hissed.

"I've lived here for five freaking years. I have every right to live here" I said

Tori was about to say something when we heard "Mommy!"

It was Deri, she had really bad timing. I was hoping they wouldn't find out about her for a while. She ran up to me and I picked her up. "How was school?" I asked.

"It was good but auntie Maya needs you to bring Jenny and Cameron home. She and Uncle Daniel are helping auntie Hayley" She said with a smile.

"Okay tell Mrs. Wells I'm outside and I'll be taking them home" I said as I placed her down on the floor and kissed her forehead.

When she scurried off I looked at the three of them and they were shocked. "Who was that?" Simon asked breaking their shock.

"My daughter, now excuse me my best friend is probably waiting for her children" I said as the three children approached.

As we walked away Deri turned around and smiled at them saying "Bye daddy" as she waved. I knew she knew who he was. I just hoped she didn't say anything yet but she did. I could hear them all gasp and then I heard footsteps approaching up behind us.

"Ready to do what I showed you?" I asked looking at them. They nodded and I pulled out an enchanted object. After saying a couple words we teleported to Maya's house. I knocked on the door and she opened.

"Thank you so much" she said and pulled us all into her house.

"I saw daddy" Deri said looking up at Maya. Her eyes widened.

"Why don't you three go play in your game room" She said and they all took off. "What happened?" she asked me.

After I met them I grew close with Maya and she was the first person I confided in. So I told her everything that just happened and she pulled me into a hug.

We were interrupted with a knock at the door. She went to answer it and when she did I could hear Tori's voice. "It's the wrong house great; my powers want to fail me now. Sorry wrong house" she said. As Maya went to shut the door I ran over there and pulled her in. She was alone and I really needed to talk to her. "Whoa!" she yelled as she nearly hit the wall behind us but Maya grabbed her hand and she didn't hit.

"Sorry" I said with an innocent smile.

"We need to talk really bad" she said and I nodded.

"Can we use the..." I trailed off pointing down and she nodded.

When we got into the hall way I pushed me hand against the wall and it opened up to reveal a hidden staircase. "What is this place?" she asked as we entered.

"It's a secret place we come for meetings if we don't want the Nast's to know what we're talking about. There's one in everyone's house we had them built by Maya's mom. We told the Nast's it was for the people's safety. We needed them for our changelings." I answered. I whispered a couple words in Latin and the torches lit up.

"What was that?" she asked looking really shocked.

"When we arrived here the Nast's wanted to do one more experiment on me, Maya, Daniel, Corey, Hayley, Sam and Rafe. We agreed for the safety of the others. They made us Hybrids. This was after Deri was born so I had to do it to protect her. They put in multiple different genes but I'm the only one that took more than one. Maya was born a skin walker but they added the gene of a fire half demon. With Daniel, he was born a Benidati and they added sorcerer and so on. With me though, because they genetically modified me to be a necromancer they added witch, and werewolf. The genes took and now I'm part witch and werewolf." I answered.

"Okay so why did you pull me into the house if you're mad at us, which I really don't understand" she said as we sat down. There were two couches that we used for our meeting; I sat on one and she sat on the other. "And where's your aunt I want to give her a piece of my mind."

"I don't know she left with you guys" I said looking up in confusion. "Wouldn't you know where she is."

"No she left with you" She said looking just as confused. "And why didn't you tell Derek about her. Is that why you left, did Lauren say he would eat the baby. She was always trying to separate you two."

"I didn't know about her until I went into labor. I would have told him if he stuck around long enough" I answered. "I left because I was alone. I found the note you guys left and realized I needed to move. I didn't want to get caught."

"The note we left you?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I still have it as a reminder that you guys left me; abandoned me." I answered.

"We didn't write a note because we didn't leave you did" she said. We both whispered words and paper appeared in both of our hands. We handed each other the other paper and began reading. It read:

 _We're sorry to leave but it's a must._

 _I want to protect my family and being with you guys I can't_

 _I'm sorry Derek but we just aren't meant for each other._

 _Love, Chloe and Aunt Lauren_

I just gaped at the note. Now realizing who wrote them because they were in the same handwriting.

"She finally did it" I said looking over the note again.

"Who finally did what?"She asked looking up confused.

"My aunt; this is her hand writing. She finally separated me and Derek. Making me think you guy's left and making you think I left." I said

"I can see that now. When Derek read the note he was devastated. Wondering why you would do that" she said looking over my note again.

"And when I thought you guys left I was heartbroken wondering why he would leave me." I said. "So he didn't leave me then" I said with a smile.

She shook her head smiling and we ran to each other embracing each other in a hug. We broke apart when we heard the door bell ring. I sniffed the air and smelt Derek and Simon's scents. I ran up the stairs and out the wall door and ran towards the front door. Daniel had just opened the door and I seen Derek's brows furrow in confusion. "Move Danny" I yelled as I got close. He sidestepped out of my way and I  
tackled Derek. With my new strength we went over the porch and landed in the grass. "I missed you so much" I said as I lied on top of him.

"Ho-" Derek began but got cut off by Simon.

"You just tackled Derek off the porch. How the hell did that happen?" he asked and I just smiled.

"New experiment; werewolf and witch gene" Tori said trying to catch her breath.

"You're part werewolf" Derek asked in surprise and I nodded. He smiled and I couldn't stop myself, I leaned down and kissed him. Over the five years we've been separate he's changed; his appearance and attitude. He had less of the grunting attitude and more of responses to something. He would smile more too. Then there was his appearance; all the acne disappeared and his features sharpened. His hair didn't look greasy anymore and it looked fuller. It was shorter though.

As he kissed me back it was like nothing changed. That was until a voice piped up. "Eww mommy and daddy get a room" Deri said. I broke the kiss and looked at her and so did Derek.

"Young lady, since when have you learned about that. You're only five" I said looking at her. She gave me an innocent smile and pointed at the twins. "They're younger than you, how do they know about that" I asked looking at them.

That's when they all three smiled and pointed at Corey who had just walked up the drive way. I shot him a glare and he looked confused.

"Are you teaching my daughter things" I said standing up and helping Derek up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he said with a silly smile. As he said that all three of them tackled him to the floor.


End file.
